Anachronism
by Lilia Gibson
Summary: A young woman from the past contacts Beverly for help. She's a member of the most powerful race of telepaths known to the Federation. Will the crew of the Enterprise be able to help her? Chapters 7 through 9 are posted under Anachronism, Part 2 and rated M.
1. Chapter 1 - In Dreams

**A/N: **I have made very minor changes to chapters 1 – 5. I'm still not entirely pleased with chapters 1 – 3 as I feel I'm missing something but they'll work for now. Chapter 6 has some significant changes. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and know that I'm going through several changes in my life, I am re-working some aspects of chapters 7 and 8 as well as working on chapter 9.

**Chapter 1 – In Dreams**

Sleep was elusive again tonight. The events of the past year and, more specifically, the last seven months seemed to invade every unoccupied moment she spent awake. It felt like she stared at the darkness in her mind for an eternity but in an instant she could smell hay and feel a light breeze. She opened her eyes to a large field. She was surrounded by knee-high grass that flowed with the light wind over rolling hills as if she moved the grass with her own hand. Tall, leafy trees surrounded the field and made the expansive piece of land seem secluded. As the wind blew past her nose she smiled. The alfalfa smelled so real and fresh. She turned around to survey the rest of her surroundings but stopped when she saw a tall, stocky horse. Beverly watched the animal for a moment; it paid her no attention. It lifted its head and seemed to check something by its front leg then went back to grazing. She saw something move but couldn't tell what it was. She slowly walked closer to the horse and saw the object of the animal's occasional attention: a little girl with dark blonde hair. The girl's eyes slowly drifted over the tall stalks that surrounded her and up to Beverly's face. The little girl looked to be about six years old with her legs drawn up under her chin. She was twisting stalks of grass in one hand and had her other arm wrapped around her legs. The girl continued to look at Beverly but she didn't seem alarmed.

"Hello." Beverly said to the little girl with a small smile.

The girl's gaze felt penetrating as she considered Beverly. She braced herself against the horse's leg as she stood up and ducked under the horse's neck as it continued to graze to stand on the other side of the horse to face Beverly. The girl leaned against the horse as she continued her study of Beverly, her eyes never left the woman's face. After a moment, her blue-gray eyes stopped scanning and seemed to come to a decision.

"I think you can help me." The child said.

Beverly stared at the girl. "How?" Beverly asked tentatively.

"I feel like I don't belong here. I want to go where I fit in." She pushed away from the horse and took a step forward.

"You feel like you don't belong where?" Beverly asked.

"In my time." The girl responded.

"In your time?"

The girl took another step forward and pointed to Beverly. Beverly looked down and saw she was in her uniform. "That looks like some kind of uniform but I don't recognize it." The girl paused. "It feels like you're very far away."

"What is your time?"

"2012."

Beverly furrowed her brow. "The year 2012?" She said, rhetorically, as she looked at the ground before the girl. When she looked at the girl again, the girl smiled in affirmation.

'This dream is off to an interesting start…' Beverly thought. 'Just play along, it'll be morning before I know it!' The girl smiled.

"What is your name?" Beverly asked.

"Virginia."

"Virginia." Beverly repeated. "Are you telepathic?"

"Among other things, yes. Beverly, do you know what an anachronism is?"

Beverly opened her mouth to ask how the girl knew her name but quickly reminded herself why: she was dreaming about a telepathic child. "No."

"An anachronism is something that is out of place historically. I think that's what I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have unique abilities that many claim to have but none are like me – at least, not any more."

"What kind of abilities?" Beverly asked.

"I'm telepathic and empathic. That's how I contacted you. I felt a connection but I didn't know to whom so I reached out." As Beverly continued to look at her, the girl's face seemed to age, almost imperceptibly at first. "There are many humans who claim to be one or both and a few have some abilities but none are at my level."

"Not any more?" Beverly echoed the girl's words.

Virginia's expression fell as her eyes fell to the tall grass in front of her. "My mother passed away a few months ago." She swallowed and looked to the sky over Beverly's left shoulder. "We were the same." She added quietly. As the girl's face continued to age, her body followed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. "What year is it where you are?"

"2370." Beverly responded.

The little girl was gone and a woman stood in her place with an expression that was one of surprise but quickly turned pensive. She now looked to be in her late-twenties. Her long, dark-blonde hair and steel-blue eyes remained vivid but her childish facial features were replaced with experience and wisdom. "That's 358 years." Virginia's response was calm. A calm smile spread across her face and she exhaled aloud. "This really is incredible."

Something in her smile caught Beverly's attention. Virginia's canine teeth elongated. She was sure of it. She watched Virginia critically throughout their conversation and until now, her teeth looked perfectly normal. Virginia's eyes seemed to brighten unnaturally as Beverly came to this realization.

Virginia interrupted Beverly's scrutiny. "My teeth, as you've noticed, lengthen and my eyes change color. Two more reasons that make me think – believe I don't belong here." Virginia hesitated for a split-second and took a deep breath before she continued. "I never knew my father but my mother said he had the same abilities she and I do." She inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky with only her eyes. She took one more deep breath then looked at Beverly again. "I have no family left here. I love my friends but I can't tell them about me and without my mother I feel completely alone."

Beverly knew how she felt all too well. The sky darkened quickly and in the split second Beverly blinked then opened her eyes, Virginia, the horse, and the field was gone. She opened her eyes to her bedroom and stared at the ceiling as she ran the events of her dream repeatedly through her mind. Without fail, without mercy, her mind drifted toward the inevitable. Frustrated, she rose quickly from her bed and went her computer console. With nothing to lose, she searched for Virginia. In short order, Beverly found her.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Beverly mulled over how to approach the subject of Virginia to Jean-Luc. Her preoccupation didn't go unnoticed by her breakfast partner. He was about to say something when she beat him to it.<p>

"Jean-Luc," He looked at her as if to say 'go on.' "Do you know what an anachronism is?"

He finished his bite and looked at her, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I believe I had an encounter with one this morning." He looked at her over his cup of tea and waited for her to continue. "An anachronism is something that doesn't belong where it is, usually historically or chronologically. In this case, it was a young woman. I was lying awake in bed and the next thing I knew I was in a field. It was so real. I could smell the alfalfa and feel the breeze blowing through my hair and across my face. It was incredible!" He could feel her excitement as she described her encounter. "She appeared to me as a little girl with a large reddish-brown horse…"

"Sorrel." He interrupted her as he placed his cup on the table in front of him.

"What?"

"The reddish-brown color of the horse. The name of the color is sorrel." He said then ate the last bite of his croissant.

"Oh. Thank you." She said as she thought of the vivid color of the horse, now with a name. She paused a moment then remembered where she left off. "I just can't believe how real it felt." She stood up and put her dishes in the replicator then turned around, walked casually to her chair and rested against it. She looked at nothing in particular then said, "At moments I still think it was a dream but I researched the girl and she existed. Virginia Marie Smith was born in Flint, Michigan, on June 12th, 1979." She pulled out her chair and sat down again. "Her mother's name was Sue Marie Smith. There was no information on her father." He focused on a point on the wall behind her as he digested the information. "She's telepathic and empathic. She also possesses traits unique to a little-known species called the Myslians."

"Yes. I do recall reading about the Myslians some time ago. They resemble humans in nearly every way physically." He paused while searching his memory then continued. "Nothing is known about their origin or home world. They seem to be quite adept at blending in with other humanoid species because the handful of times they had been encountered was on various planets. From what you've said, it sounds like they could possibly be the most powerful telepathic species known to the Federation with the apparent ability to project through time." He sat for a few seconds longer then looked at her. "Was she the only one?"

"No, her father died before she was born and her mother passed away recently. She has no other family." He pursed his lips then stood up and took his dishes to the replicator for disposal. As he turned around to face her, he tugged on his tunic and rested his hands on the back of his chair.

"Is she in any danger?" It was his way of asking if time was of the essence.

"No." Beverly looked at her hands where they rested on the table, her mood became grim. He didn't need to look at her face to see it, he could feel the change in the air. "But she feels very alone and out of place. I can feel that from her." Jean-Luc contemplated the situation then spoke.

"I will bring the situation to Starfleet's attention. So little is known about the Myslians. It isn't out of the realm of possibility that they have had time travel capabilities for some time." She smiled at him. "But first, we will both see Counselor Troi." The more proof they had that Beverly was being contacted by someone who existed more than three-hundred years ago, the better chance they had convincing Starfleet. "Picard to Counselor Troi."

"Troi here, Captain." Deanna responded.

"Counselor, do you have some time free this morning?"

"Yes, Sir. Now, as a matter of fact. I'm in my office."

"We'll be there shortly." He tapped his communications badge. "Shall we?" He gestured toward the door. They walked to Deanna's office in silence and were granted entrance immediately.

"Good morning, Captain. Doctor." She said as she stood up and gestured for them to enter and sit. 'It's a shame you're not here for personal reasons.' She thought.

"Good morning." Each of her guests responded as they sat on the sofa.

"What can I do for you?" Deanna said.

"I would like to get your opinion on something odd that happened to me this morning." Beverly said to Deanna.

"Okay."

"I was contacted this morning by a young woman from the past. She came to me in what seemed to be a dream and claimed to be from the year 2012." She almost expected to see a look of surprise or shock from Deanna but received neither, so she continued. "Based on the information from the dream and my research, she did exist in 2012 and I believe she's a Myslian."

Deanna considered the information. "It is known that Myslians are a telepathic race but, so little is known about them to include the depth of their abilities. Did she say how she was able to contact you?"

"She said she felt a connection and reached out." Beverly said.

"That's incredible. There are no known species with telepathic abilities strong enough to reach through time. How do you know how to contact her?" Deanna asked.

"I haven't tried yet..." Beverly responded.

'I'm here.' Virginia said. Beverly jumped and clapped a hand over her rapidly beating heart. 'Sorry…' Virginia whispered.

"Beverly?" Deanna said as she reached over and put her hand on Beverly's hand resting on her leg.

Beverly took a deep breath. "She's here."

Deanna smiled and contained her giggle then squeezed Beverly's hand before she let go. "I would like her to try to contact me."

"I'll relay that." Beverly responded, clearly annoyed.

"Deanna, I would like you to prepare a report for me, which I will include with my final report for Starfleet." Picard said. "I plan to propose an extraction mission."

"Of course, Captain." Deanna said. "Beverly, will you send me the information you have on Virginia and ask her to attempt to contact me?"

"Yes and thank you, Deanna." Beverly said then smiled and looked at Jean-Luc.

He smiled, "Thank you, Counselor."

"Of course." With that, all three stood and both visitors left for their offices.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Deanna, Beverly immediately went to Sickbay. Nothing needed her immediate attention except some reports so she retired to her office for the remainder of the morning. She transferred her research on Virginia to Deanna and Jean-Luc then began working on her stack of medical reports.<p>

'Beverly.' The feminine voice came from nowhere and again startled her enough to make her drop the padd she was reading. She sat back in her chair, both hands gripped their respective arm rest. She took some deep breaths. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you again.'

'This is going to take some getting used to.' Beverly rolled her eyes and sat forward in her chair again. Virginia easily picked out something residual in Beverly's mind that told her this wasn't the first time Beverly had someone else in her head.

'Are you busy?'

'I'm going to take a wild guess you already know the answer.'

'True. I do but I was trying to be courteous.'

'Well, I appreciate that. It that something that takes work for you?' Beverly responded with a touch of sarcasm.

Virginia laughed. 'You are spicy!' She said fervently then paused. 'Sometimes it does.' She said calmly. 'I've been called insensitive, among other things.' Virginia smiled to herself. She heard 'ice queen' somewhere within Beverly and smiled.

'That doesn't bother you?'

'Does 'ice queen' bother you?' She instantly felt an acrimonious surge from Beverly, then continued. 'No. It doesn't bother me. It isn't always meant to be an insult. Sometimes, I become oblivious when I try to block everyone else out. Other times, I appear to be insensitive compared to most women. I tend to be literal and logical versus…' She searched for the right word. 'Emotional. I believe there is very little need for emotions in my line of work. Emotions tend to complicate situations and being a woman, I don't particularly care to be stereotyped.' Virginia paused again. 'So, when was your first time?'

'What?' Beverly exclaimed, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

Virginia smiled to herself. 'Shock value is priceless! Your first telepathic experience, Beverly. This isn't your first time.'

Beverly swallowed as she closed her mouth, thankful no one walked by her office at that moment. She thought about her most recent encounter and her anxiety level began to rise. 'It was some time ago.'

Virginia felt hesitation, excitement, curiosity, pleasure, shock, sadness, fear, and regret from Beverly all at once. The rush of so many emotions would take some time to sort through but one thing stood out whether Beverly wanted it to or not: Jean-Luc. She didn't even consciously think of his name but it was still there. 'Jean-Luc. Is that who was with you and Deanna this morning?' Virginia asked.

The breath left Beverly's body as she felt panicked then angry. 'How?!' She began then paused. Virginia was a telepath. 'Never mind. Yes, he is the captain of the ship.' She answered simply.

Virginia understood the curt answer and moved on. 'Ship? Like a space ship? After all the speculation, movies, TV shows and a failed space program, humans finally acquired space travel. So, you are the doctor of the ship?'

'Yes, I'm the chief medical officer.'

'How long have you been in?' Virginia asked.

'In what?'

'The military.'

'It's not a military. It's called Starfleet. It's an organization dedicated to the exploration of space. Earth no longer has a military but part of Starfleet's duties is to defend Earth.'

'So, I take it war still exists?'

'Unfortunately, yes. With space travel came encounters with some abominable races and species.' Beverly said with a touch of sadness.

'Is it all worth it?'

Beverly paused only a second before she responded. 'Yes.' Virginia could hear the normalcy return in Beverly's voice.

'Do you think you'll be able to help me?'

'I don't know. We're going to try but we'll need your help. Can you try to contact Deanna? She is the ship's counselor.'

'Yes but what for?'

'The more information we have about you and your situation, the better prepared the Captain will be to take your case to Starfleet.' Beverly paused a moment then continued, 'Based on my research this morning, your abilities resemble those of a species called the Myslians. We don't know much about them. We don't know where they come from and there are very few documented interactions with them. The fact that you'll be able to help us learn more about the Myslians will aid him in pleading your case, so to speak.'

'You want to turn me into a guinea pig in exchange for rescuing me?' Virginia asked knowing Beverly couldn't tell she was half joking.

'Yes but, our level of technology would not involve any invasive procedures. Physiological and neurological studies would be completely harmless to you.' Beverly's professional and frank answer put Virginia at ease. 'Now, I have some reports to finish and you need to contact Deanna.'

'Yes, Ma'am!' Virginia replied jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Mission

**Chapter 2 – New Mission**

Jean-Luc left the Counselor's office and went to Engineering. He found Geordi studying the latest diagnostics report. "Good morning, Commander."

"Captain!" Geordi said as he promptly stood and turned to face the captain. "Good morning, Sir."

Jean-Luc returned Geordi's smile briefly. "Commander, I'd like you to research the technological capabilities that existed in the year 2012. More specifically, what kind of space technology they had at the time. If we were to travel back, what kind of precautions would we need to take to ensure our presence would not be detected?"

"Not a problem, Sir. I'll get started right away."

"Good. Thank you, Commander." The captain nodded and left his chief engineer to his work.

During his walk to the bridge, Jean-Luc felt a sensation he couldn't quite put a finger on at first. It was almost as if… No. He attributed it to the crewmen walking through the corridor until he entered the turbolift alone and the sensation had not left him. He was then certain he wasn't alone after all. He wondered if her presence was so faint because of the time difference or if it was intentional. If it was the latter, she was very good. Her presence was almost undetectable – almost. She hadn't uttered a single thought or feeling he could pick up on but he was certain it was the girl. Was she able to reach out to anyone across space or was she reaching out through the strong connection to Beverly? He wondered if the girl had attempted to contact Counselor Troi yet. In any case, Virginia's powers were incredible to say the least. Someone with such powers would be invaluable to a starship crew and the Federation. He entered the bridge and continued on to his ready room. Once inside his ready room, he stopped. She was no longer observing him – she was probing him.

'I feel you poking around in here.' He gently tapped at the side of his head. 'Do you enjoy invading people's privacy, young lady?' Jean-Luc asked.

Virginia smiled. 'I've never encountered anyone who could tell I was in their head, Captain. I suppose there is a first time for everything.'

'Indeed.' He responded as he walked behind his desk and sat down. 'I'm curious. Are you contacting me through Dr. Crusher?'

'No, I severed my connection to her while I attempted to contact you. I can feel a physical distance between you two.' Virginia instantly felt a sharp spike of cynicism followed by irritation and regret from the Captain.

'That's ironic', he thought. He surprised himself with that correlation. He usually refrained from thinking about personal matters while on duty and tried not to think of Beverly as anything other than a friend at any time. He had the strongest mind of anyone she'd encountered but she easily picked up on the parallel he drew between her statement and his relationship with Beverly. Virginia wasn't sure which of them was more guarded about their relationship.

'You and Beverly have known each other for a long time. You two seem very close yet you keep each other at a distance.' She tried to prompt him for more information.

'Yes, we have known each other for many years.' He responded curtly as he turned on his view screen and saw that Beverly sent her research on Virginia to him.

'In good time', she thought to herself then dropped the subject and moved on. 'So, what's the next step, Captain?'

'I plan on reading through the information Dr. Crusher gathered on you. I'm waiting on reports from some other members of my crew before completing a report requesting permission to travel back to collect you. Part of that report is an extraction plan.'

'Well, would you like to read through the information while I'm here with you?'

'Yes, that's a fine idea.' He said as he began reading through the information. He had unintentionally referred to Virginia as 'the girl' but found, as he read through her biography, she was hardly a girl. Virginia Marie Smith was 33 years old in 2012. She was divorced with no children. Virginia heard his silent question before he consciously thought it.

'I was married for 3 years.' She said quietly. 'It was a very difficult decision for me. I tried for over a year of our marriage to come to terms with certain things my husband had done. I tried to reconcile it away, to make myself accept those things as part of the man I loved. I tried individual counseling and we tried marriage counseling and I thought, for a time, that I could at least ignore those things. One day, I discovered something that destroyed my love for him instantly and I couldn't accept it no matter how I tried.' She paused a moment. 'I believe marriage takes faith and hard work but I knew I'd never be able to love him again.'

'I'm sorry to hear that. It sounds like it was very painful for you.'

'Thank you. It was like everything else: a learning experience.' He continued reading. She joined the military just out of high school and deployed four times in a 7-year period. She earned a degree in business management and was decorated many times over for military bearing, professionalism, acquisition excellence and ethics, and received many personal accolades from superior officers. It was an impressive duty history, he thought, but wasn't certain exactly what her rank and job was.

'I'm reading that you're a contracting officer.' He trailed off.

'Yes, but that isn't my rank. Contracting is a job. Acquisition.' She sensed understanding from him when she said 'Acquisition' and continued on. 'We start out as administrators or specialists in purchasing and filling our customer's requirements and eventually become contracting officers. Contracting officers usually do not have any administrators under them unless they are in a management position. I currently work in the construction flight, where I'm a team lead managing 14 administrators and specialists. It is unique for someone who is military to be a team in this flight and more unique for someone as young as myself.'

'I see. What is your rank?'

'I'm a non-commissioned officer, an E-7. I was what's called a 'fast-burner,' meaning I tested and promoted quicker than most of my peers. I could have made E-8 but, quite frankly, I don't want to deal the politics and position that goes along with that rank.' He was impressed and understood her reasons for not wanting further promotion. He continued reading the last bit of information. She separated from the military in 2012 and from that point forward, there was no information, not even a death record. That was strangely convenient, at least for the purpose of creating an extraction plan. This information surprised her but she was startled back to their conversation when he spoke again.

'Do you have any plans for your immediate future?'

'I've been considering separating. The Government has stripped many benefits typically given to 20-year retirees. I love serving my country but I'm ready to move on. I've received several, very appealing job offers as a contracting officer that I'm considering.'

'I see. This information should help quite a bit.' He said then paused, 'I'm sure we'll be in contact soon.' She took his cue.

'Thank you, Captain.' With that, her presence was gone.

He could complete a good portion of his report while waiting on Deanna's report but the extraction plan would take more time. Commander LaForge's report arrived during his conversation with Virginia and it recommended the use of a cloaking device or orbiting the far side of the moon or another planet. Orbiting Earth was not possible due to satellites, astronomers, and stargazers with the capability to photograph or record objects in space. He wasn't sure Starfleet would agree to allowing the use of a cloaking device even for this mission. However, laying in wait behind one of the nearest planets or the moon was a feasible option as long as there are no orbiting satellites in the vicinity.

* * *

><p>'Counselor?' Virginia whispered.<p>

'Virginia?' Deanna asked.

'Yes. Beverly asked me to contact you.'

'Thank you for doing so.' Deanna said, genuinely pleased with the opportunity to speak to Virginia. 'Your abilities are incredible. Your mother had the same abilities?'

'Yes. She told me my father did as well but he died when I was a baby.'

'I'm sorry to hear about your parents.' Deanna paused a moment. 'Do you have any other unique characteristics?'

'My mother was a medium. She said I have the same gift but I wasn't quite ready for that.'

'Medium?'

'Yes, someone with the ability to see and communicate with the dead.' Virginia could sense this was a first for Deanna.

'She could see the dead?' Such things were virtually unheard of in the future in advanced cultures that no longer practiced religion or worshipped dieties.

'I understand your reluctance. Yes, she could see them and I've seen them myself. In the past, I would direct them to contact my mother but with her gone…I think I'll have to make myself ready. I feel responsible to help them, as she did.'

'I would like to discuss that more, if you don't mind, another time perhaps?' Deanna asked.

'Sure.'

'Virginia, I understand you feel truly alone right now and it isn't my intent to upset you but I must ask: do you really want to leave? Is it possible, in time, the feeling of loneliness and isolation may lessen?'

'I understand what you're asking. I felt alone before my mother died. The only time I didn't feel this way was when I was around her. I love my friends and I've made a great life for myself but with my mother gone, it just doesn't feel like it's enough anymore. I don't believe the loneliness will fade with any amount of time.'

'I think I can understand that. Do you have any plans for your future?' Deanna asked.

'I'm considering separating from the military.'

'There is no information on you after your separation. I'm sure, at least for our purposes, that is an advantage.' Deanna felt a momentary void in Virginia that quickly turned into confusion.

'I suppose there could be multiple reasons there is no history for me after my separation…' Virginia trailed off.

'I believe the main reason for that is World War III, which erased a lot of historical records.'

'World War III?'

'Yes, it began in 2026 and lasted more than three decades.'

'If the latter portion of my future is unknown, I take that to mean I had no lasting impact on the future of Earth.' Virginia paused only a second. 'Does that mean I can add escaping World War III to my list of reasons I would like to leave this time?!' She added with some humor.

Deanna laughed, 'Sure.'

'I sense abilities in you. Are you also a telepath?'

'I am a Betazoid. My people are telepathic but my father was human so I am empathic, meaning I can sense the emotions of others.'

'Aside from my mother, I've never known of anyone else with abilities. How long did it take you to block others out?'

Deanna smiled to herself. 'A long time…' Deanna began to say.

'…But sometimes it's overwhelming!' They finished in unison and laughed.

'Well, thank you for talking with me. I know you have a report to write so I'll leave you to it, Counselor.'

'You're welcome, Virginia.'

Deanna sent her report to the Captain immediately following her conversation with Virginia. The report stated Beverly had never suffered from psychological deterioration, has remained rooted in reality, and showed no signs of deception. As for Virginia, there have been cases in which telepaths have defrauded those without telepathic or empathic abilities. This is not one of those cases. Deanna sensed no dishonesty or trickery from Virginia and confirmed Beverly and Jean-Luc's belief that Virginia is a displaced Myslian. Deanna left out the paranormal aspect she and Virginia discussed and decided to save that for another conversation.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Beverly was reviewing the report of injuries resulting from the recent bat'leth tournament when she received a message from Jean-Luc. Starfleet granted the Enterprise permission to retrieve Virginia. Beverly realized she hadn't heard from Virginia in a couple days and, as if on queue, she felt Virginia's presence. She was starting to get used to this.<p>

'How are you?' Beverly asked.

'I'm well for the most part. This is the busiest time of the year for me. The end of the fiscal year is only 9 days away and I feel like I'm running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get these projects awarded. You have good news for me, yes?'

'Yes, we received permission to travel back to get you.'

Virginia smiled to herself and sighed in relief. 'Well, sounds like I need to start making preparations.'

'Such as?' Beverly asked.

'I have to figure out what to do with my house and all my stuff.'

'Virginia, there's no rush. We'll be there a couple of weeks. We can help you figure out what you'll be able take with you and what you'll need to do with everything else.'

'There is one thing that could be a problem.' Virginia said.

'What's that?'

'I have animals I don't want to leave behind.'

'What kind of animals?'

'I have a horse, a dog, and a cat.'

'I think we can make it work.' Beverly said reassuringly. She felt relief from Virginia.

'I spoke with Counselor Troi and Captain Picard yesterday.' Virginia paused then continued. 'At first, I was confused and upset as to what it could mean that there was no information on me after I separated. But, Counselor Troi chalked it up to the war and she and the Captain believe the lack of information will aid in successfully extracting me.'

'I agree with that. We'll have a staff meeting in the morning to discuss mission specifics. I'll more information for you after that about when we'll be there and the cover story.' Beverly said.

'Cover story?'

'Yes. We can't just pull you out of your time without explanation. We have to make sure there is a plausible explanation for your disappearance that will not alter history.'

'What are you thinking of?'

'Well, I hadn't quite gotten that far yet. I was going to think it over this evening and finalize it during the staff meeting in the morning.'

'Why don't you and the Captain pose as my aunt and uncle from overseas?' Virginia said innocently. 'You're familiar with each other, which would make the story more believable for the people I'm leaving behind.'

Beverly was silent for a moment before she responded. 'That's a possibility. I'll discuss it with him,' Virginia knew Beverly was trying to seem unaffected but she was definitely feeling unbalanced by the suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tantalizing Daydreams

**Chapter 3 – Tantalizing Daydreams**

The following morning, the senior staff gathered in the conference lounge and took their places around the table when the Captain walked in.

"Good morning, everyone." Jean-Luc said. After the round of like responses and nods, he continued. "At 1600 hours yesterday, we received orders to travel back to Earth, to the year 2012, on a unique mission. Doctor."

Beverly took her cue and turned to face the rest of the staff as she spoke. "A few days ago I had a dream, or what I thought was a dream, but it was actually a young woman, Virginia, from the past who contacted me telepathically. After some research, I found that her abilities point to her being a Myslian."

"What is a Myslian?" Worf asked pointedly.

"It was a race we knew very little about until Dr. Crusher was contacted by Virginia. There are very few documented encounters with the Myslians and we don't know where their species originated but thanks to Virginia, we now know that they have telepathic and empathic abilities. They look human in appearance with a few exceptions: their canine teeth can elongate and their eyes change color." Deanna said.

"Elongating teeth?" Will asked.

"Yes, as I understand it, her canine teeth and eyes can change color based on her emotions. I noticed it during my dream. Her teeth looked normal until she smiled at one point and I noticed her teeth had grown longer." Beverly said. Interesting facial expressions were seen all around the table at this information, with the exception of Data.

"And our mission is to rescue her." Will asked.

"Yes. It appears she was born there but does not belong there. From research conducted by Dr. Crusher, and myself, removing her from her time will not have a noticeable impact on history. This mission will serve two purposes: bring to a time more suitable for her and allow us gain more insight and information on Myslians." Jean-Luc said.

"Is this a critical or time sensitive mission?" Will asked.

"No, Number One. According to Starfleet, we have some time before our next mission and this one will only take a few weeks." Jean-Luc said.

"Will a team be visiting the planet and are there any known or anticipated dangers on this mission?" Worf asked.

"No, Lieutenant, I expect this will be a peaceful, relatively simple mission. I do plan to send Dr. Crusher down since she was contacted by Virginia."

"Captain, I do not think Dr. Crusher should go down to the planet alone. No one is familiar with Earth during that time period." Worf said.

"Actually, Captain, Virginia suggested you and I act as her distant relatives, who Virginia intends to relocate with." Beverly said then waited for Worf and Will's inevitable objections.

"Captain!" Will and Worf both started. Jean-Luc stared at each of them with a deadpan expression then held up his hand as they each opened their mouth to continue their protests.

"I understand you both disapprove of that idea. Dr. Crusher and I will discuss this more at some point today and I will take your objections under consideration. Now, Starfleet approved use a of cloaking device for this mission. Commander LaForge, how long before the Enterprise is ready?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Tomorrow by mid-morning, Captain." Geordi said.

"Excellent. Make it so. Dismissed." Everyone around the table rose to exit except for Beverly, Deanna, Will, and Worf.

Will attempted another protest, "Captain…"

Jean-Luc sighed. "Will, Worf. I appreciate your apprehension but I have done enough research on that time period to be confident that there is no cause of for concern for anyone traveling to the planet for this mission." Worf inhaled deeply and grumbled to himself as he walked out of the lounge followed by a slightly irritated Will. "Counselor?"

"During my conversation with Virginia yesterday, I learned that she has another unique ability." Deanna said.

"Oh?" Jean-Luc said quietly.

Deanna took a deep breath as she sat back in her chair. "She is a medium, or I should say, has the potential to be a medium." Deanna judged their reactions solely based on the blank expressions on both the Captain and Beverly's faces that they were not familiar with that term. "A medium is an individual that can see and or speak to the dead." She paused momentarily. "The paranormal was very lightly touched on during my training. I refreshed my memory on the subject last night after speaking with Virginia. She does, in fact, have this ability or "gift" as its also referred to. Her mother had it and used it to help spirits and their living loved ones move on. Virginia is a little unsure of the ability and left it to her mother but with her situation as it stands, Virginia now feels responsible to take up where her mother left off."

"I remember hearing a little about the paranormal as a child but I just assumed it was old world superstition." Beverly said.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat as he stood. "Well, sounds like this may be interesting experience." He said with raised eyebrows as he looked at Beverly. Deanna and Beverly both stood as well. "Thank you, Counselor." He smiled politely.

"Of course, Captain." Deanna said before leaving the lounge.

Beverly turned to Jean-Luc. "Well, what do you think about accompanying me down to the planet?" She asked, intentionally leaving out the specifics Virginia mentioned during their last conversation.

He smiled at her. "I guess I have a little more research to do!"

She smiled back. "Dinner this evening? We can discuss the details."

"1900 hours – your quarters, I assume?"

"See you then." She smiled as they both left the lounge.

* * *

><p>Jean-Luc arrived at Beverly's quarters and pressed the door chime. He was granted entrance immediately. He paused just inside the door when he saw her. She was standing in front of the viewport with a glass of wine.<p>

She turned around and smiled, "Good evening!"

"Good evening." He replied returning her warm smile. Typically, when he saw her off duty she wore leggings and a sweater. Tonight, her outfit was simple yet it caused a stir in him. Her top was a pale peach color. It was very loose at her shoulders and looked as if it would slip off at any moment. It hung just below her collarbone and hugged her breasts and abdomen. Her skirt matched her top in color. It hugged her hips and hung loosely until it ended just below her knees. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought to himself as he walked to the table.

As they sat down to eat their meal, he did his best not to look lower than her face. If her shirt slipped off her shoulders, as it had been threatening to, he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself. He was thankful the full length of the table separated them. He hadn't allowed himself to consciously think of her as anything but his friend and CMO since their mission on Kesprytt III but this outfit was undeniably enticing. He thought about asking what prompted her attire or commenting that he felt underdressed but he didn't want to seem obviously distracted – if she couldn't already tell. In an effort to distract himself, he told her about Starfleet's decision and the mission details.

"Did you have a chance to read the information I sent you earlier?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you. That should help us with our cover story."

"Yes, you mentioned the two of us going to the planet."

"Virginia suggested you and I pose as her aunt and uncle." Beverly said and took another bite. "I thought we could parallel some things from our lives to make the story more believable."

He looked at her. "Such as?"

"Such as we know she's looking for a new start so we invite her to come to France. Perhaps you offer her a position at the vineyards with the intent for her take over for you one day."

"I see." He said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Had you thought of something?" She asked.

"No, no I hadn't. I think it's a believable story."

"Good because we'll be meeting her friends and coworkers and I'm sure we'll receive our share of attention and questions about our life."

She said it with ease, as it if was natural, he thought. He pretended to wipe his hands on his napkin then took a sip of his wine while he thought. "What about our life?"

"Well, we could say we met 22 years ago. You've worked the vineyards all your life, unless you think of something else…" She paused.

"No, that's fine. Please continue." He said and smiled politely.

"I was a waitressing at a little bistro while pursuing acting. You swept me off my feet and to the vineyards." She smiled a little wistfully then continued. "We married less than a year later." She paused to take a bite while she thought. "We have one son, Wesley." His eyes snapped to her face. She was looking at the table as she spoke. "He's an astrophysicist. No grandchildren yet but he is engaged to a wonderful young woman who is studying to become a doctor." When she finished, she looked up to find him looking at her over the brim of his wine glass. She gave him a small smile but his mind was stuck on "their life" and how easily it seemed to come to her. He wished a fictional life together wasn't all she would entertain.

"Jean-Luc…" She said waiting for a response.

He shook his head and took a sip. "I apologize." He cleared his throat. "We'll be there for about two weeks. Do you think that will be sufficient time?"

"To complete this mission?" She asked. He nodded in confirmation. "Yes. It's a very busy time for her but the end of our trip will coincide with the time she planned to separate. I thought our reason for visiting would be to help her prepare to move to France with us."

"Sounds like you have it well-thought out." He managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

She smiled. "I just tried to be creative with it."

"That's why I keep you around." He said and he grinned at her as he stood up to take both of their plates to the replicator for disposal.

She chuckled aloud. "Thank you. Its so nice to be needed!" She left the table and took her drink with her into the living area then sat on the sofa.

As he returned to the table to retrieve his wine glass and walk into the living area, he watched her drain the last bit of liquid from her glass and relax back into the sofa. He looked at her long, slender form with her hands resting on her lap and her feet propped up on the table. She smiled at him warmly as he walked around the coffee table and sat a comfortable distance from her. When he was settled, she leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. He followed suit but feeling fairly comfortable that she couldn't see his gaze, he allowed himself to take her in through the corners of his eyes. Her feet were bare and her perfume was drawing him in. He took in every detail possible then slowly sat up feeling the heat rise in his face and put his glass on the table in front of him. 'Even her feet are graceful, thought as he studied them. He reached a hand out and placed it lightly on her foot. He surprised himself. When she didn't flinch or pull her foot away he began massaging her foot with that hand. He turned only his head to look at her face. She was unmoved so massaged her foot with both hands. After a time, his hands made their way to her ankle then her calf. He carefully but skillfully kneaded the soft skin and flesh. Her skin was as smooth as silk and a perfect creamy color. He smiled to himself when he heard her sigh. When he reached the hem of her skirt at her knees, he turned his body and looked at her.

The hint of a smile graced her lips. "Are you stopping there?" She said, her eyes still closed.

He smirked as he resumed, incorporating long strokes up and down her calves as he slowly massaged her knees. As his hands were ready to ascend further, he slowed their motion until one hand grasped the flesh of a thigh and stopped and the other gently touched the side of her face. He began to wonder if she had fallen asleep but when he lightly brushed his thumb across her lips she opened her eyes. He saw no objection and as he leaned in to kiss her she parted her lips slightly. The kiss was long and slow. His hand slowly slid up the outside of her thigh. She reached her hands up behind his neck and deepened their kiss. He clutched her thigh and in the span of a second she pushed him back and was on top of him, straddling him. Her shirt had slipped off both of her shoulders. He reached up, placed both hands on her neck, and felt her skin as he slid them down her shoulders and leaned up placing kisses down her neck and along her shoulders and collarbone. She slid her hands down his shoulders and on his chest.

"Jean Luc." She almost whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded as he returned to kissing her lips. He slid his hands down her body to her thighs, slipped her skirt up to the base of her thighs and pulled her closer to him. A small gasp escaped her lips interrupting their kiss.

"Jean Luc?" She called his name with a hint of concern in her voice. His eyes opened and his head shot up from the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trepidation

**Chapter 4 – Trepidation**

It was a dream. Jean-Luc looked down at Beverly's hand on his forearm. He was still holding his wine glass. He was amazed he hadn't spilled it.

"I think you fell asleep." She said. He realized there was one thing that wasn't a dream and as much as he wanted to get off the sofa and away from her, his state would become painfully obvious if he did. He realized how close she was to him now and the proximity of her hand resting on his arm to his arousal. She was sitting now with her feet planted on the floor, facing him. He leaned forward, effectively removing her hand from his arm, and placed his glass on the table. He rubbed his hands over his face and head, and wondered how long she'd been watching him. He cleared his throat.

"I guess I did. I didn't realize how tired I was." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat again. Feeling his arousal had subsided enough; he rose from the sofa and took his glass to the replicator then walked back to the living area.

"Well, I think I'll retire for the evening. Thank you for dinner." He said, pretending to absently rub his head, without looking at her as he moved toward the door. "You'll let me know if you have any other ideas for our story, I'm sure. Goodnight." He left her quarters abruptly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She was taken completely aback by his sudden departure.

Virginia was intrigued by the emotions and thoughts she felt from Beverly and Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc was extremely preoccupied, which was evident by the fact that he didn't sense Virginia's presence and even Beverly sensed a change in him.

Beverly was very confused by his actions. What was she missing? They had a relaxing evening and decided on their cover story... Was it her introduction of Wesley into their fake lives as his son? No, he knew how she and Wesley felt about Jean-Luc's role in Wesley's life. Didn't he? Suddenly, it hit her.

Trepidation. The overwhelming emotion comprised of anxiety, fear, dread, excitement, and butterflies. Those emotions hit Beverly in precisely that order but anxiety was the most prevalent and stayed with her. She knew the plan was to pretend to be married but it hadn't sunk in until this moment. The thought of pretending to be married to Jean-Luc, to have built a life with a man she did her conscious best not to even allow herself to dream about was enthralling and frightening. It could be very intimate, almost as intimate as when they were telepathically linked. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered the aftermath of their experience with the implants. The aftermath she caused. She knew why she did it, why she turned his invitation down but she couldn't voice it if she were asked. Part of her was glad they didn't take their relationship further but part of her, one she buried deep, wished he had pushed her.

After their mission on Kesprytt III, after she turned him down, they distanced themselves from each other. She didn't need the implants to know he felt rejected, a bit angry and disappointed. She waited a week before she prompted him about resuming their breakfasts together. At first, their breakfasts were impersonal. Only topics related to work were discussed. Slowly, he warmed to her again. Occasionally, she would catch him looking at her. Something she missed. No longer just the Chief Medical Officer, she was his friend again. A friend he desired. She knew this but chose not to think about what those glances truly meant, just that his attention was on her.

Then, there was her experience with Ronin. Her initial recovery from her addiction took her a few weeks and cost them progress in at least fully returning their relationship to normal. Throughout her recovery, shame was always there. It lessened, little by little until she eventually built up the courage to ask him, again, about resuming their breakfasts. She felt the same emotions from him as she did after she turned him down. This only added to the weight on her. But, in time, he warmed to her again, as he always did and allowed himself to steal glances of her again. They had dinner together a couple times before tonight. She thought about that for some time and let the feelings surround her. The thing she enjoyed most this evening was the way he looked at her. He tried not to be caught staring. No doubt hoping her shirt would slip off her shoulders. She smiled as she wondered what he would have done if that had happened. She also enjoyed sitting near him on the sofa. She knew he'd the take opportunity to look at her, unhindered, while she stretched out and closed her eyes. Was a part of her testing him like she did that night in his quarters after their link was removed? Yes. She was testing him, trying to indiscreetly push him. She did it without even thinking, mostly unintentionally. Their relationship, as it stood, was comfortable and familiar and safe. It was unfair of her and she knew it but she couldn't bring herself to make the first move. She thought back to earlier that evening again. After he sat next to her and some time passed with no further movement, she opened her eyes to look at him. She thought he fell asleep and he said he did but he managed to hold his wine glass on his lap without spilling it… She sighed loudly in frustration.

"So much for sleeping tonight." She said to herself as she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Pity Virginia couldn't read two people's minds at once. She switched between Beverly and Jean-Luc throughout their evening. At this moment, she was focusing on every thought and emotion from Beverly. 'Does he often keep you awake at night?' Virginia asked gently.

Beverly was so distracted by her thoughts; Virginia's presence startled her. Her temper flared and her face flushed. 'Do you often spy on people?' She stopped what she was doing and rested on her hands on the bathroom vanity. Virginia knew Beverly was sensitive about her relationship with Jean-Luc but she wasn't aware of the woman's temper – until now…

'No. I wouldn't say I do it often.' Virginia paused. 'I'm sorry to intrude but I feel such a strong connection to you and I sensed a lot of strong emotion from you and the Captain tonight. I'm just trying to learn what I can. I think I'll be with you for some time until everyone sorts me out. Jean-Luc has known you longer than anyone else and you're each other's closest friend so I would like to learn about him too. You're both so guarded about each other.' Virginia trailed off. After a few minutes, Beverly's temper leveled off and she began getting herself ready for bed. Virginia could feel Beverly's cold shoulder so she attempted a less upsetting topic. 'It sounds like you'll be down here a couple weeks.' Virginia paused again. 'It's getting cold here. You'll need some warm clothes and a good coat.' She paused. 'You're a procrastinator when it comes to packing.' Smiling at this trivial piece of information. Beverly rolled her eyes.

'All right. I'll let Jean-Luc know.' Irritation still laced Beverly's tone.

'I know you worked out most of your cover story but you forgot something and I know he hasn't thought of it…'

'What's that?'

'Rings.' Virginia's presence had diverted her attention from her evening with Jean-Luc but that single word sent her right back into a spiral of emotions. Virginia was taken aback and shook her head. 'Oh, and bring the outfit you wore tonight and some other dressy clothing too. We will have some functions to attend.' Virginia trailed off.

'How…' Beverly began to ask then stopped herself.

'Goodnight, Beverly.' Virginia said quietly.

* * *

><p>By the time Virginia joined Jean-Luc, he was sitting at his desk in his quarters. She was curious what he was thinking and if she could enter his thoughts undetected. She gently entered his mind and sensed no indication he knew she was there. He was drinking a nightcap and researching the climate where Virginia lived and clothing people wore then. She took this opportunity to search his mind for his reaction after leaving Beverly's quarters. His mind was consumed with the thoughts of pretending to be married to a woman he lusted after and loved for decades. Beverly seemed to create an entire fictional life so easily, so nonchalantly and in a matter of minutes. How far will they have to take this story during the mission? What if they have to sleep in the same bed? It isn't as though they haven't slept next to each other but that was on a planet with hostile forces.<p>

What about Wesley? Naturally, he read into Beverly claiming Wesley as "their" son then chided himself for it. How easy this appeared to be for her – like a game. She set their boundaries and controlled their relationship. She could have fun with this while she watched him squirm. He had a difficult time tonight keeping his self-control in-check. He wouldn't be able to let his guard down from the moment they arrive on Earth until the moment he stepped back into his quarters on the Enterprise.

Just as he was ready to turn off his view screen, a message came through from Beverly. 'Don't forget a ring for me' was all it said. He shook his head then rubbed a hand over his face. It would have to wait until tomorrow. He turned off his view screen.

As he lay in bed, his mind drifted toward her again. How her dress threatened to slip off her shoulders all through dinner. The expressions on her face when she took sips of her wine and how her slender, delicate fingers held the glass. He could see her resting on the sofa after dinner. The way her hair fell against the back of the sofa. Her face looked so peaceful. The exquisite lines of her neck and shoulders exposed. The length of her long, slender body stretched out. Her dancer's legs half-hidden under her skirt while her lissome calves bridged the gap between the sofa and the table. Her delicate, bare feet resting on the table. When he sat next to her, he could smell her familiar smell. He rolled over in bed, telling himself repeatedly to sleep and hoped he would eventually.

* * *

><p>Jean-Luc ate breakfast alone in his quarters. After his abrupt departure last night, he doubted she would arrive to have breakfast together. That was fine. He wasn't ready to face her yet. While he ate, he remembered her message last night. He needed to pick out a ring for her. He thought about what she might like and tried to remember the ring Jack gave her but couldn't. She didn't often wear jewelry but when she did it was elegant. He went to the computer terminal at his desk. He wanted to find a ring that would compliment her. It needed to look graceful on her slender hand. Though part of him resisted, he had to consider what he would get her if this wasn't just a mission. Their marriage had to look real for it to be a success. Thankfully he wasn't needed on the bridge. An hour later, he found a ring and was packed.<p>

He walked to Engineering to see how Geordi was doing with preparations. The installation of the cloaking device was complete and Geordi was preparing to test the system prior to their departure. Jean-Luc headed for the bridge before the testing, planning to immediately depart for their mission afterward.

"Good morning, Number One." Jean-Luc said without smiling as he rounded the bridge and sat in his chair.

"Good morning, Sir." Will returned

"Picard to LaForge."

"LaForge here, Captain."

"Proceed with testing."

"Aye, Captain."

Within minutes, testing was successfully completed and the Enterprise was on her way to twenty-first century Earth.

* * *

><p>Beverly ate breakfast alone in her quarters then went directly to Sickbay. She saw no point in going to his quarters. She wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't there and if he were, it would have been awkward. She would have inevitably confronted him and he would have danced around answering her or blatantly ignored the question and she would have left angry and confused rather than just confused as she was.<p>

She still needed to find a ring for him. She sat at the computer terminal in her office. She'd never seen him wear jewelry. The band she bought Jack was just a simple gold band. She looked at several rings. One caught her eye and she made her selection. When she looked closer, this band had an inscription. That would explain why the computer asked for the name of her 'mate.' She hadn't thought of an inscription. Did it really matter? This wasn't a real marriage but it had to look real. She sat back and let herself think of it as real for a moment. The feelings she always kept hidden away washed over her as she thought about how it would feel but was startled out of her reverie when Dr. Selar reported for final instructions. She was giving her final instructions to Dr. Selar when she saw Jean-Luc walk into Sickbay. He stood and waited outside her office. Though she knew it would be childish, she thought about making him wait for a good, long while but thought the better of it. Dr. Selar exited Beverly's office and nodded to the Captain in passing. He walked into Beverly's office and stood behind one of the chairs well aware of the effect his quick departure last night had on her and he was mindful of his actions and words. She looked at him with no discernable emotion on her face.

"Good morning." He said. She raised her eyebrows slightly but uttered no verbal response. "We are currently orbiting 2012 Earth." He paused again. She continued to look at him, waiting. "When will you be ready to transport to the planet?"

"I can be ready in an hour." Her eyes bored into him.

"Good. I'll, uhh, meet you in the transporter room in an hour then." He gave her a perfunctory smile and nod then left her office for his quarters. She smiled at his retreating form, thoroughly enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Impressions

**Chapter 5 – First Impressions**

As Jean-Luc casually paced the transporter room, lost in thought, Beverly walked in precisely sixty-one minutes later with two medium-sized pieces of luggage. She paused mid-stride for a split second, she expected some sort of greeting; he didn't even look in her direction. She proceeded to the pad and set her luggage down then cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly.

'Right.' He thought as he walked onto the pad to stand to her. "Energize."

* * *

><p>Virginia was anxious for their arrival. This was one step closer to leaving this place and the overwhelming feelings of pain and loneliness. It was a bit scary when she thought of starting over again. She wouldn't be just starting a new job or moving to another city, she was leaving for another world, a world where space travel was commonplace as well as interaction with aliens. Finding out she was an alien herself explained a lot. It was scary but intriguing, she told herself. She was no stranger to the road less traveled; rarely did she take the easy way. She smiled, proud of her accomplishments so far and hoped she would live up to her own expectations for the future. She took a deep breath and concentrated on dinner. She monitored Beverly fairly closely once Beverly informed her they would travel back for her. When she heard Beverly preparing to leave, she began cooking dinner. She decided on something simple and hoped they would be hungry. She set dinner to simmer while she went into the living room and sat down on the sofa to wait for her guests.<p>

She felt a distinct change in the air when they began to materialize in the dining room and she stood up and walked to the threshold of the living and dining rooms. When they fully materialized, she looked on Beverly first. She had seen the woman through their connection and knew she was beautiful but something stirred in Virginia that was both familiar and foreign. She put up her mental barriers as quickly as slamming a door, and closed the gap between them with a cordial smile.

"Beverly." Virginia held out her hand while both of her guests set their bags on the floor next to them. "It's nice to finally meet you." Her tone and outward confidence hid how unbalanced she felt. As their hands touched they both felt something but didn't break contact. As they slowly shook hands, Beverly and Jean-Luc watched a thin ribbon of bright gold seep into Virginia's blue-gray eyes. 'She is stunning.' she whispered each word with emphasis in Jean-Luc's mind.

"Yes, likewise." Beverly was slightly less successful at hiding her disconcertion but returned Virginia's smile. Jean-Luc watched the two women. All three knew something just happened though none of them knew what yet.

Virginia turned to Jean-Luc and held out her hand. He was a handsome older man. "Captain. Welcome." She paused. "I'm very grateful." He returned her smile as he shook her hand. She had a firm handshake.

Likewise, he was making his own assessment of her. She was a very attractive young woman of thirty-three though she looked younger. The gold band in her eyes still burned as she looked him. She was what people used to call a classic beauty. Her hair reached below her hips and was somewhere between blonde and brown with light blonde highlights throughout. She had fair, light skin and was Beverly's height and had a slender, athletic build. She smiled at his evaluation of her. He picked up on the meaning behind her smile and realized she was reading his thoughts.

'At it already.' He thought.

'Just getting to know my company.' She responded in his mind.

"Thank you and you're welcome. I think this mission will prove to be beneficial to us all." He glanced around. "You have a lovely home." He smiled warmly. Virginia backed away a step, mentally putting herself in check as she looked at her visitors. They did make a handsome couple.

"Thank you." Virginia responded warmly and was about to continue when she froze in-place, her mouth still slightly open and her eyes narrowed at something to Beverly's right. "There's only supposed to be two of you, correct?" she asked as she looked at the tall, dark haired man about her age that stepped out from behind Beverly.

Both Jean-Luc and Beverly turned to see what Virginia was looking at but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Yes, that's correct." Jean-Luc said.

Virginia held up her hand to Jean-Luc and Beverly while she continued to stare at seemingly nothing but with a concentrated expression on her face. For several seconds, the man looked as corporeal as Beverly and Jean-Luc but his form soon faded. After a moment, she dropped her hand and took a deep breath as her expression changed to pensive. She looked down, clearly processing her thoughts then looked at Beverly. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly and looked again to Beverly's right. The spirit did not want its identity known to anyone but Virginia. She inhaled deeply again and smiled at her two living guests. "I'm sorry. It seems we have a shy visitor." She cleared her throat. The pair looked at each other then back to Virginia. "I realize this must very strange, if not unbelievable. As I told Counselor Troi, I'm still getting used to seeing and interacting with spirits." Both guests smiled politely. "Are you hungry? I have dinner waiting." They both nodded. She smiled. "This way." She said as she led the way to the kitchen.

Virginia immediately retrieved plates, silverware, and glasses from the cabinets and sat the items next to the stove where the warm food awaited. She removed the lids from the pans and gestured to the display. "Please, help yourselves." She moved away from the stove then asked, "What would you like to drink? I have water, milk, tea, wine, liquor…" She trailed off with a smile.

"I would like water, please." Beverly answered first then moved to the stove to dish up her plate.

"I'll have water as well please." Jean-Luc followed Beverly's lead to the stove.

They ate at the table in the dining room.

"This is quite good." Jean-Luc said.

"Thank you. Do you cook much?" Virginia asked both of them.

"We have replicators. You program recipes in and the food is made within seconds." Beverly said.

Virginia emitted a short 'hm' from her throat. "I suppose that's quite a bit more efficient. Guaranteed way to get the nutrients you need, I assume."

"I'm curious, Virginia. How does your telepathy work?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well, you both know very well the human mind is not a simple thing. Everyone's mind is different. Some people's minds are like walking into a library. Every memory and piece of information is logically filed. Some people have their memories and information scattered everywhere and then there are minds that are somewhere in between. If someone thinks of something, they are aware of feelings, memories, experiences it brings to the forefront of their mind. Most people are not aware of the things they subconsciously think about. When I'm in someone's mind, I'm not only aware of what they are thinking on the surface but also what they're subconsciously thinking about. If a person is not directly or subconsciously thinking of something while I'm there, I have to search for it. If I do have to search for something, I get lucky occasionally and find it easily but most of the time, that isn't the case."

"And that's how you know your medium abilities are real?" Beverly asked.

"Yes." She wanted to allude to the spirit attached to both of her visitors but the spirit made it clear he wanted to remain unidentified, for now. She watched the spirit for a moment; he had been watching her visitors intently.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud from upstairs. Beverly and Jean-Luc both jumped. Virginia smiled broadly and chuckled. "Sorry about that. There are a couple more introductions to make." She stood up. "I'll bring them down."

Virginia returned a few short moments later carrying a solid black cat with gold eyes squirming in her arms and a dog trailed behind her. The dog was a mix. He had the height and coat of a black German Shepherd, the tail and thin build of a Husky, and the floppy ears and white-tipped nose of an Australian Shepherd. As soon as the dog saw the strangers in his house, he barked at them. Beverly and Jean-Luc stared wide-eyed at the dog. Neither had much experience with dogs. "Atticus! Stop!" Virginia commanded loudly and the dog obediently stopped barking and stood still. "Check them out." She told the dog calmly. The dog changed from a ferocious protector to a skittish puppy. All four legs were spread around him as he tried to smell both from an arm's distance. Virginia smiled and shook her head. "He sounds aggressive but he's really a chicken underneath that fur. Go ahead; let him smell your hands. He won't bite, I promise." Beverly and Jean-Luc each hesitantly put a hand in front of the dog. "Atticus, it's okay. Check them out. Go on." Virginia told the dog reassuringly. The dog stepped closer to the strangers. He sniffed Beverly's hand first. As he did, she touched the underside of his jaw. The contact seemed to reaffirm his master's assurance and the dog proceeded to lick Beverly's hand and wag his tail happily. Beverly looked at Jean-Luc.

"Your turn." Beverly beamed at him and touched his hand with her own to direct the dog's attention to Jean-Luc. It worked. Atticus licked both of their hands and wagged his tail.

"He has a very expressive face." Jean-Luc observed in surprise.

Virginia smiled appreciatively. "Yes, he does. Are you sure I'll be able to take them with me?" She asked with apprehension.

Jean-Luc didn't hesitate before he responded. "I don't see why not. We have many crew members with pets."

Virginia smiled in relief and petted the dog with one hand while still holding the cat, no longer squirming in her arms.

"Who is this?" He pointed at the cat.

"This is Satan."

Beverly and Jean-Luc stared at Virginia, both unsure of how to respond. Virginia smiled. "Satan." Jean-Luc said. It was a statement designed to provoke elaboration.

"I rescued her about a year ago while visiting my mother. Her name was Daisy. She wouldn't respond to that name. Not even the twitch of an ear." Virginia petted the cat affectionately and the cat purred and closed her eyes against Virginia's hand. "During our drive back here – she had her front claws at the time – several times she attacked Atticus who was sleeping in the back seat, minding his own business. Poor Atticus." She looked at the dog and smiled at him. "I told her she was the Anti-Christ!" Virginia laughed at the memory. "When we arrived home, and were settled in, I called her Satan and immediately she responded to it." Virginia finished her story and laughed again as she petted the cat one last time before she put the cat on the floor. "Now, she and Atticus are best friends." The cat walked over to the new people. She smelled them then must have decided they were acceptable and wound between and rubbed against their legs, expertly staying out of the way of the excited dog. While both of her guests were being entertained by the animals, Virginia took their plates to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Jean-Luc entered the kitchen and stood a moment. In the short time since their arrival, he watched her, sure she reminded him of someone. The graceful way she moved; her slender body; her light, creamy, smooth skin; her long hair; her face; and the fire in her eyes. As she turned to face him, he realized she reminded him of the Beverly he knew twenty years before.

She smiled at his realization. "Care to help?" Virginia asked.

"Of course." He responded as he walked toward her.

"If you would, put the leftovers in containers. They're in that cabinet." She said as she pointed at a cabinet. "And put them in the refrigerator." She continued washing the plates while he did as directed. He finished his task while she sat the clean dishes on a towel on the counter to dry. She turned to him. "Thank you." She smiled as she looked into his eyes then down his features. "Shall we?" She said and gestured toward the dining room. He returned her smile.

"After you." He said and copied her gesture. She nodded and led the way. When they entered the room, Beverly was still sitting at the table and the cat had made herself comfortable on Beverly's lap. Atticus was resting his head on her lap while she petted each animal with a hand. Beverly looked up at her observers and smiled. Jean-Luc and Virginia both smiled. The spirit continued to watch Beverly and Jean-Luc with no indication of wanting to be introduced.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Virginia asked looking at each of them.

"Sure." Beverly said as she gently scoped up the cat off her lap. Virginia walked into the living room.

"Obviously, this is the living room." Virginia said. There was a large bookshelf that was full. Both visitors looked at the bookshelf appreciatively. "You've already seen the kitchen and its too dark to see much of the backyard, which leaves the upstairs. Maybe this weekend we can visit my horse."

"Your horse?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Yes." Virginia smiled. "Tall…" She held her slightly above her head. "Red, four legs, and a tail." She laughed at Jean-Luc's expression. "We need to work on your sense of humor, Captain." She felt some excitement from him. "He's not the sort of horse you're used to, by the way."

"Oh?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"He's a Quarter Horse that likes to pretend he's a rodeo bronc once in a while... Apparently, keeping me on my toes – or my ass – is a point of pleasure for him!" She said. Beverly laughed.

With that, they walked back through the dining room. Virginia picked up one of Beverly's bags while Beverly picked up the other and Jean-Luc took his own bag as Virginia led them upstairs. The first door they encountered was on the right and it was a bathroom. "This will be your bathroom." She said as she switched on the light for them to see. It was a simple bathroom with a vanity directly ahead of the open door, the toilet to the right of the vanity, and the tub to the right of the toilet. "There are towels and washcloths and extra toilet paper under the sink." Several feet down the hall to the right was the next door. Virginia walked in and set Beverly's bag on the floor. "This will be your room." Her guests entered the room behind her and set their bags down next to them where they stood. They looked around the simply furnished but comfortable room then their eyes settled on the single queen-size bed simultaneously. Virginia watched their eyes and smiled to herself. She felt apprehension from both of them with a side of dread from Jean-Luc. He wanted to ask if he could take the futon but before he could voice the thought Virginia spoke. "I have a third bedroom, at the end of the hall, but I use it primarily as an office with some gym equipment. It has a futon that is not very comfortable for the sober but suitable for drunks!" They gave her an inquiring look. "I rarely drink so friends call me for a ride from parties and bars and sometimes they sleep here." She watched them survey the room. "There should be sufficient dresser and closet space for your things." She paused then moved toward the door. "My room is the only door on the left." She said as she led them down the hall to her bedroom. The room was large but very inviting with its off-white walls, beige carpet and earth tone accents. Even the dog bed on the floor looked comfortable and to prove it Atticus trotted in behind them, circled a few times and laid down. The room had its own bathroom, which was also quite large with marble vanity with two sinks, the toilet was in a room of its own, and there was a large tub and separate shower. Virginia smiled politely and Jean-Luc and Beverly took that as their cue to move out to the hall. "I'll be downstairs while you two get settled. Let me know if you need anything."

Jean-Luc internally fought with himself then walked around the left side of the bed to look out the window. Beverly put her bag on the bed and walked to the window directly across from the door and looked out at the darkness. The only lights other than the surrounding houses were that of the city reflecting off the low clouds threatening to snow. The combination bathed what she could see in an orange haze. He turned and watched her for a few seconds, unaware she could see his reflection in the dark window. His expression would be empty, meaningless to anyone else but she saw pained dread. She inhaled deeply causing him to return to the present and before she turned around, he put his bag on the dresser facing the foot of the bed. She walked to the bed where her bag sat and looked at him.

"Which side?"

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" She said as she indicated toward the bed with a hand.

He looked at her hand then at the bed. "That side is fine." He said as he pointed to the side by the wall then turned away from her to unpack his clothes. She moved her bag on to the dresser next to the window she looked out a moment ago.

When he finished, he stood at his dresser a moment. He could feel a little tension in the air of the room. 'I need to think about something else.' He thought. "I'll be downstairs." He said quietly without turning back to look at her. He shut the door behind him and stood in the hall a moment.

* * *

><p>When Virginia walked down the stairs, she saw the spirit. "I wondered where you went. I expected you to be up there with them." She said quietly then went into the kitchen for a glass of water. The spirit was trying to communicate with her but she only received bits and pieces that had no meaning for her. She felt frustration from him. "There's a learning curve for both of us here. I know there's something you want them to know. Keep trying and eventually I'll understand." Virginia left the kitchen and found Jean-Luc in the living room looking at the books.<p>

"Finished unpacking?" She asked.

"Yes." He said then paused a moment. "You have quite an eclectic collection." He said.

"Help yourself." She said as she sat in the overstuffed chair. Virginia watched Beverly as she entered the room. "All settled?"

"Yes, thank you." Beverly said and gave Virginia a small smile and walked over to the bookshelf to stand next to Jean-Luc. She instantly spotted a book about dogs. Atticus sparked her interest and this seemed a good book to sit down with. Jean-Luc on the other hand, wanted to peruse all the titles at his temporary disposal. There were several books that interested him: wars of the past century, horses, and places he assumed she'd visited or wanted to, including one about Chaco Canyon. He finally decided on a book of poetry by Robert Frost and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa where Beverly took up residence. He looked at the binding of the book and ran his thumb across it. The binding was slightly worn in one place. He turned the book over and ran his thumb across the pages as they flitted open, one after the next. One page caught his eyes. It was the only page that was dog-eared. The Runaway. He read the poem and smiled then flipped to the front of the book and began reading.

Virginia had been sitting in the chair rubbing her hand over her face, absorbed in thought when her phone rang. She looked at the display before she answered and smiled. "Hello." She said in a voice that indicated a close relationship with the caller. "No, that's fine. My aunt and uncle arrived just a few hours ago… Yes, they're settled in. Thank you… Yes, you can meet them." She said smiling. "I recommend you make up for it soon." She said. A little gold band accented her eyes as her cheeks blushed crimson red and her canine teeth elongated.

Jean-Luc's fascination at seeing what Beverly described seeing in her dream distracted him from feeling uncomfortable at the personal conversation. He could see Beverly out of the corners of his eyes smirking as she read her book.

"Good night." Virginia said as she chuckled and set the phone on the table next to her. Virginia looked up to see Jean-Luc staring at her. She too smirked. "The things that man does to me..." Virginia said and slid her tongue over her lengthy teeth holding his gaze. Beverly chuckled quietly. Now Jean-Luc felt uncomfortable – and Virginia was satisfied. "Well, I have work tomorrow. I'll leave here around 0630 and probably won't be home until after 1900 hours, most of the week. So unfortunately, you'll have fend for and entertain yourselves. The 30th is usually our busiest day but since it falls on a Sunday, I'll be playing it by ear on my schedule for this coming Saturday and Sunday." She paused thinking. "I took the liberty of putting some instructions on using my computer upstairs on the desk up there along with directions for walking downtown. We're less than half a mile away and there's plenty to do and see."

"Do you need us to do anything around the house or in preparation for leaving?" Beverly asked.

Virginia knew the 'leaving' Beverly meant. "No, I have some appointments scheduled to take care of things." Virginia said.

"What time is it?" Beverly wondered aloud.

"Its 2130." Virginia said and pointed to the digital display under the TV.

Beverly smiled in acknowledgement. Satan spied an opportunity then jumped on the sofa, walked over to Beverly and curled up next to her. Beverly smiled and petted the cat then picked up the book she was reading.

Virginia smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Both guests said in unison as Virginia went upstairs. Jean-Luc and Beverly read for almost an hour before Jean-Luc closed his book, rose from the sofa and returned the book to its place on the shelf. He turned to look at her.

"I think I'll retire for the evening." He didn't know how to finish his statement; they weren't parting ways for the evening. He looked down at Satan, who opened her eyes and watched him somewhat inquisitively with golden eyes. He looked back to Beverly, gave her a small smile and turned to walk upstairs.

He shut the blinds and closed the curtains of the windows in the room and quickly readied himself for bed. He laid his robe over the foot of his side of the bed and slid between the covers facing the wall. He wanted to avoid as many awkward situations as possible.

A short time later, Beverly quietly opened the door and looked in to see Jean-Luc's sleeping form under the covers. She walked in and took what she needed off the dresser and shut the door behind her. She reentered the bedroom minutes later and closed the door behind her. She laid her robe at the foot of her side of the bed and tried to slide into bed without disturbing him. She lay on her back and reached out to turn off the light then turned on her side to face him. It felt strange to sleep next to a man in bed and not touch him, especially a man she was attracted to…especially Jean-Luc… Her subconscious automatically stopped that train of thought.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ordinary Morning

**Chapter 6 – An Ordinary Morning**

Jean-Luc's internal chronometer usually woke him around 0500 hours. The clock was on Beverly's side of the bed. In an attempt to not wake her, he slowly rolled over. All he could see of Beverly was her red hair. It had gotten a bit chilly in the room and it looked like neither of them moved much during the night. The alarm clock said 0533. He rolled back over, trying not to disturb her and got out of bed. He replaced the covers over his side of the bed so she wouldn't be woken by an unwelcome draft then went downstairs where Atticus greeted him when he entered the kitchen. The dog appeared to smile at him and gave a quiet growl-bark. It was endearing, he admitted to himself. He smiled and petted the dog's head and was rewarded with another smile from the dog. His expressions really were remarkable, Jean-Luc thought.

"Good morning." Virginia said with a smile and turned around with a large mug in her hands. "Can I get you something?" She asked. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders and down the long-sleeved t-shirt she wore with black sweatpants. She was one of those women who woke up looking beautiful. Virginia smiled appreciatively at his musings.

His face reddened a bit. "Good morning." He returned. "What are you having?" He asked as he moved to the kitchen table.

"Black tea with milk and sugar." She paused while he considered. Before Jean-Luc could speak, Atticus began pacing back and forth from Virginia to the door. "Okay!" She said to the dog as she opened the door in time for him to burst out and run a few laps around the yard before finding the perfect spot. Virginia returned to her mug of tea and looked over the rim at Jean-Luc as he watched the dog.

It only felt like a moment but when he turned his attention back to her, he was met with a smaller mug of tea. "Thank you." He said. He took a tentative sip and the resultant expression was one of appreciation. He sat down at the table and continued to sip the tea.

She smiled and chuckled. "You're welcome." She sat down at the table across from him with her mug and a bowl. "Beverly still sleeping?"

"Hmm?" He broke his attention away from watching the dog again. "Oh. Yes."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as he looked at the contents of her bowl.

"Cream of Wheat." She said. No response. "Quick farina. It's similar to grits." There was still a blank expression on her companion's face. She put the spoon in the bowl and pushed it toward him. "Try it. It's very plain in taste so I added a little sugar." He picked up the spoon and tried a small bite.

"Plain indeed but not bad." He replaced the spoon and pushed the bowl back toward her.

"Its simple, quick, filling, and doesn't have a high calorie count." She said before she took another bite.

"Calorie count?" He asked.

"My metabolism started slowing down when I was twenty-five and has continued to slow down. I never wanted to be one of 'those people' who count every calorie they consume. But, if I want to keep this body I have to watch what I eat along with working out. It sucks but its necessary."

'Sucks?' His mind questioned.

"Yes, sucks. As in not good, bad, disappointing, crappy, stupid, horrible, shitty, lame, blows. Although, 'blows' has multiple meanings and not all bad…" She said with a wicked grin and the image that she flashed through his mind made him blush. She laughed as she rose from the table and walked to the sink. She filled her bowl with hot water and rinsed out her cup then placed it on the counter. She turned around and leaned back against the counter. "You two will be on your own for breakfast and lunch during the week and dinner as well if you don't want to wait for me to get home. Help yourselves to whatever is here. If you want coffee, the stuff to make it is up here." She pointed at the cupboard above the coffee pot. "And use the electric kettle to heat water for tea." She pointed to the kettle as Atticus barked at the back door. She moved to let the dog in. When she opened the door, a cold gust beat the dog in the house. He immediately went to his water bowl in the kitchen. "I'll be back down shortly." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Atticus' nails clattered across the tile floor and water dripped from his mouth as he abandoned drinking to follow Virginia.

Jean-Luc smiled to himself as he rose from the table and took a paper towel to wipe up the floor after the dog. He walked to living room and noticed it was warmer than it had been when he came downstairs. He took the book he began reading the night before and returned to the kitchen. He put the book on the kitchen table as he went about making coffee then took stock of available food. He thought about making breakfast and waking Beverly when it was ready but he knew she often had trouble sleeping so he decided to wait a little longer. Instead, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to read.

He heard Virginia quietly pad down the stairs and into the kitchen in her combat boots with Atticus in tow. She walked straight to the refrigerator where she pulled out a container and liquid creamer. She set the items on the counter and poured coffee into the mug she used earlier for tea. She poured a small amount of creamer into the mug then put it back in the refrigerator. She picked up her mug then walked over and sat across from him. She sat back in the chair with her hands around her mug sitting on the table. He was doing it again and she let him.

He took in her face. Her eyes were the first feature that drew him, drew anyone he suspected. The color of her irises was like nothing he'd seen before. Her pupils were outlined in light gray just a couple shades darker than white that shot throughout her irises, which were outlined in a dark gray. The composition of her eyes was brought out by the black mascara on her eyelashes and the black eyeliner that lined the length of the rim of her upper eyelids under her eyelashes and a couple millimeters of the outer corners of her lower eyelids above her eyelashes. The dark copper shade of eye shadow she wore contrasted her eye color and added to the bedroom eyes effect. Her cheekbones were subtly pronounced and said she was fit but certainly not underweight. She had a Greek nose with a slightly more pronounced bridge, which fit the size and shape of her oval face. Her lips were full with a centerline that naturally turned down and angled straight back toward her ears a millimeter from each corner. Something about that small attribute of her lips was alluring. Her jaw line was strong and symmetrical. Her slender neck also told him she was fit and the modest horizontal lines on her throat gave away her age. Her skin, while fair and light, was slightly darker than Beverly's and clearly touched by the sun. Her long, thick, light-blonde streaked hair was pulled back in a loose, messy bun that somehow managed to look elegant.

"Thank you but it can feel heavy, especially when my hair is wet. I get headaches occasionally." She said touching her hair nonchalantly. She smiled.

He looked over her uniform. He noted her branch and name but didn't recognize her rank.

She picked up on his train of thought. "Name some of your ranks for me." She said.

"Captain, commander, lieutenant commander, lieutenant…"

"Navy ranks. Okay…" She thought for a second. "I would be equivalent to a chief petty officer."

He nodded his understanding. He knew well the value of noncommissioned officers: the knowledge they had and the mentorship they provided not only to other enlisted personnel but officers as well.

After a moment she said, "You think she'd appreciate me sending Atticus up to wake her?" He envisioned the dog jumping on Beverly as she slept. Virginia laughed at his apprehensive expression. "I'm only kidding." She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight but tomorrow night we've been invited to a friend's house for dinner so I should be home fairly early."

"We?" Jean-Luc asked neutrally.

"Yes, 'we'. I have friends who would like to meet my family. It will be your first function as a married couple..." She trailed off as she took her mug to the sink and rinsed it out before she sat it on the counter. "I will see you two tonight!" She said as she exited the kitchen. Atticus followed her to the door and stood behind her while she gathered her bags.

Jean-Luc stood and walked to the entryway of the kitchen and watched as the door shut behind Virginia. Atticus stood staring at the door. He whined a little while the garage opened then closed and Virginia's car drove away from the house. Atticus' tail wagged as he sat down then he continued to stare at the door. After a moment, he laid down in front of the door. Satan walked down the stairs and straight to Atticus where she proceeded to clean his face then sat next to him. Jean-Luc chuckled to himself as he took his cup to the sink then went upstairs. When he opened the door and peered around it, Beverly was laying on her back with her bare arm over her eyes and the covers bunched over her chest.

"Beverly." He said quietly. Her arm glided through the air down to her side as she turned her head to look at him. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, still half behind the door.

"No." She smiled sleepily.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Okay." He said quietly and closed the door before going back downstairs.

Beverly stretched then sat up. As she rose from the bed, she pulled on her robe and walked to the window next to her side of the bed. She peered through the blinds to see the sun beginning to peer over the mountains. The tips of the mountains were white and glistened in the rising sun. She smiled as she turned from the window and left the room. As she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by a smiling Atticus and his wagging tail. He gave her a growl-bark. She bent over just far enough to scratch both of his ears before walking to stand next to Jean-Luc at the counter.

"No croissants so bagels will have to do." He said as he spread cream cheese over a bagel half. "The coffee is ready."

She smiled, pleased that she knew what he meant with that statement, and took the two cups to the table then sat down. A moment later, he placed a plate and napkin in front of her and sat across from her.

"Thank you." She said and he met her gaze. The sun shone through the window next to them.

She too woke up looking beautiful, he thought not for the first time. He remembered the first and last time he'd seen her upon waking. Even as filthy and exhausted as they both were on Kesprytt III, her beauty shone through. "You're welcome." He smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yes, thank you. And you?" He asked over his mug.

"Surprisingly, I did. Better than I have in a while."

"Good." He paused while finishing his bite. "Would you like to walk into town and see what we can find?"

"Sure. I hope our clothes will be warm enough. I saw snow on the mountain tops this morning."

"Hmmm." He looked out the window. "Well, I guess we'll find out shortly!" He said with a smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said as she stood and took her dishes to the sink.

"All right." He said then sipped the last of his coffee as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Beverly emerged from her shower she entered the bedroom to find Jean-Luc dozing on the bed. He was lying on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach.<p>

"Jean-Luc?" She said softly as she stood near the bed. When he didn't stir, she leaned over the bed and touched his arm gently. "Jean-Luc?" She repeated. He inhaled deeply as his eyes slowly opened. He felt a light pressure on his arm and looked at his arm then up at her. She was still in her robe and she looked radiant with her hair pinned up. She didn't wear it up often. She smiled and stood upright.

"Finished?" He asked sleepily as he sat up.

"Yes. The bathroom is all yours." She turned to her dresser and saw a small box on top. She turned to look at him for a second as he was picking some things out of his dresser. She turned her attention back to the box as he exited the bedroom. She opened it and inhaled sharply as her jaw dropped. Three large diamonds stared up at her. She picked the ring out of the box. The band was a traditional yellow gold topped off by three large diamonds held by fingers of gold with the center diamond elevated just above the other two. It was stunning, she thought as she slipped it on her ring finger. It was a little loose but not enough to easily slip off. She looked at the ring as it sat on her hand and smiled. She heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and remembered the ring she got for him in the top drawer of her dresser. She opened the drawer and picked up the small box inside. She opened it one last time before putting the box on his dresser. She smiled and ran a finger over the band of smoothly polished yellow gold surrounded by strips of brushed gold.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to the bedroom when he finished his shower to an empty room. He shut the door behind him then went to his dresser and stopped when he saw a little black box. He picked up the box and opened it. He'd never worn a ring before. He brushed a finger over it. The smooth and brushed metals were an interesting combination. He pulled it from the box and slid it on his finger. The fit was comfortable. He found he liked the look of it on his hand. He smiled and broke from his musings and finished dressing for the day.<p>

Before he left the bedroom, he looked out the window to see clouds over the snow-topped mountains moving in. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Atticus heard him and trotted into the kitchen as Jean-Luc opened the back door. Jean-Luc stepped onto the threshold and stuck his hand out. It felt cool outside but not unbearably so. Atticus slipped out but stopped on the porch. He stuck his nose up and sniffed the air. He promptly turned around and went back into the house. Jean-Luc furrowed his brow then stepped back in the house and shut and locked the door behind him. Atticus stood in the middle of the kitchen facing the back door. His tail hung between his legs and the top of his head was down and level with his spine but his eyes looked up and around.

"Atticus?" Jean-Luc said. The dog's wide eyes met the man's. He was scared. Jean-Luc slowly moved toward the dog and knelt down in front of him. He put his hands on the dog's ears and gently petted the worried soul but Atticus' eyes continued to scan as if he could see through the layers of the house to the sky above. Jean-Luc stood and moved around the dog. "Come on." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. As he entered the living room, Atticus trotted between the sofa and coffee table to stand by Beverly. She looked at the obviously bothered dog then looked at Jean-Luc. "I think he's scared of the weather."

"Weather?" She asked and looked back to Atticus and began petting him.

"Some clouds are moving in over the mountains. I checked the weather while you were showering. Its supposed to rain a little and the temperature are supposed to reach 52 degrees." He said then looked at her attire. "Did you bring a jacket or coat? It's a little cool outside right now."

She smiled and pointed to the rack next to the door. It was full of coats, scarves, and hats.

He nodded. "There are a few museums downtown that look interesting: an art museum, a veterans' and aviation museum, and a natural history museum. They're all within a few blocks of each other."

"Sounds good. I just need to get my shoes upstairs." She said as she stood up.

* * *

><p>They walked side-by-side in silence. After a few minutes, Beverly slipped her ungloved hands around his arm to shield her bare skin from the cool air. Jean-Luc's hands were tucked in the pockets of his jacket. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. She returned his smile as they continued to walk a comfortable pace that was just quick enough to keep them both warm.<p>

They visited the art museum first. It was more expansive than either of them expected. When they weren't engrossed in the exhibits, each took the rare opportunities presented to watch the other unobserved. They each noted that the other fingered their ring throughout the day. Beverly looked at hers on more than one occasion, sometimes with an expression of contentment and other times with a veiled expression he couldn't quite place. They each enjoyed the closeness they shared. At times, she would walk up to him and slip her hands around one of his arms, lean her head against his shoulder, or slip her hands over his shoulders and peer around his neck to see what held his gaze. He would lay a hand gently on her back or around her waist and look at whatever had her attention until she was ready to move on. They frequently walked with linked arms or holding hands. These gestures felt like second nature as day progressed.

In the Italian art exhibition, he was caught off-guard by one piece. A woman with red hair stood close to a wall with pink roses that crawled up it. Her long hair was elegantly pulled up against the back of her neck with what looked like strands of silver pearls infused through it. The look on her face was one of longing and heartache and momentary reprieve from her anguish as she closed her eyes and pulled the rose to her nose. The petals grazed her chin and her open lips appeared as if she were about to kiss her long-lost love rather than a flower. Her cheeks were red; her perfect jawline flowed down to her exquisite, exposed neck as she angled her face up just slightly to the rose. He could imagine the slender, delicate fingers that held the base of the bud, caress the cheek of her love; her naked forearm that rested against the wall, rested against his chest. Her other hand rested on the wall with little pressure as if ready to grasp the cloth against his chest and never let him go. He could see Beverly standing before that wall and wished he were the rose. He realized he had been holding his breath then turned his head as he released it and almost met Beverly's lips. He couldn't remember what happened that prevented him from kissing her; he could only see her eyes. She looked in his eyes for several seconds. She saw many emotions there, which were highlighted by his reddened cheeks, she then looked at the painting in front of them. Her features softened as she absorbed the painted woman. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the painting when she swallowed and looked to her right to find Jean-Luc was no longer standing there. She looked at the painting one more time before she turned to her left and viewed the other paintings along the wall as she slowly walked toward Jean-Luc.

It had taken them a few hours to get through the museum and when they finished, they ate lunch at a little bistro before they visited the veteran's and aviation museum. It rained a bit while they were in the museum and it drizzled during their walk back to the house. Fortunately, Jean-Luc grabbed the umbrella near the front door as they exited the house. The return trip went much the same as the walk into city but he could feel Beverly's fingers continue to trifle with her ring. Each time he saw or felt her doing that, he felt so many emotions he had trouble separating and identifying them all.

They arrived back at the house before four that afternoon to Atticus dancing around the entryway. As Jean-Luc shut the door behind them, Beverly slipped off her shoes. "I'll let him out." Atticus ran past her into the kitchen. When she returned to take off her jacket, Jean-Luc had just removed his coat and shoes and walked into the living room. She walked back into the kitchen just as Atticus barked at the back door. Atticus bounded into the living room and straight up to Jean-Luc as he stood in front the bookcase. Virginia had an eclectic range of books on automotive repair and history, travel, languages, several types of fiction, history, horse behavior and training, and nonfiction. Beverly watched him for a moment as he studied the books then bent slightly to pet Atticus before he took the book he had been reading from its shelf. Just before he turned around, she fully entered the room and smiled at him. He returned her smile then walked to the reclining chair and sat down. She thought about reading but decided to lay down for a bit on the sofa. No sooner was she settled on her side with a blanket over her than Satan jumped up and followed suit. Atticus lay down between the sofa and coffee table. She looked at Jean-Luc then smiled appreciatively. It appeared that he fell asleep as soon as he reclined the chair. He hadn't even opened the book; it lay closed on his stomach. He looked so peaceful and strong, and attractive. She allowed herself a little indulgence and fell asleep as she dreamed of being the woman in the painting and him the rose.

* * *

><p>Atticus scrambled to his feet and nearly hit his head on the table when he heard the garage door open at twenty after nine that evening. Jean-Luc and Beverly ate dinner few hours earlier and spent the rest of evening on the sofa reading. Jean-Luc put down his book and watched as Atticus as he stood in front of the door to the garage and whined. When Virginia came in the house, Atticus barked and bounced in front of her.<p>

"No bark!" She said firmly to the excited dog. He obeyed as he continued to zigzag in front of Virginia as she moved to the front door to put down her bag and hang up her coat. She turned to face the dog. "Sit!" She had to repeat the command again before Atticus complied. Once he did, she put up her hand, signaling him to stay, and slowly bent over to pet him. "Good boy. You're so adorable!" She whispered then looked at Jean-Luc. "Good evening."

"Good evening. Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Yes. I grabbed something I had at work." She stood up and rubbed her hands over her face. "Has he been out recently?"

"Yes. Beverly let him out just before she went upstairs about fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay. Good. I'm sorry to be rude but I'm going to go become unconscious for a while. Have a good night."

"Good night." He smiled.

She returned his smile and walked upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, Beverly walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Beverly's nightgown and cringed. The off-white, floor length garment covered her arms down to her hands and up to the base of her neck with ruffles. Ruffles. Virginia cringed again.

"Virginia. You look exhausted. Have you eaten?" Beverly asked concerned.

"Yes. Thank you and thank you for taking care of Atticus." She looked at Beverly's attire again. "What's, uh, what's that?" She asked and pointed at Beverly's nightgown.

Beverly looked down then back at Virginia. "A nightgown."

"No." She said slowly and sardonically. "That's a muumuu!"

"Muumuu?"

"Yes, something only old women should wear. You are not old. You're a vibrant woman!" Virginia paused. "Beverly, that thing is awful. Why?" She hissed.

"Its comfortable." Beverly replied, feeling self-conscious.

"Is it all you brought to sleep in?"

"Yes."

"That thing needs to go." Virginia said as she held her hand up, palm out, and waved it in a circular motion, gesturing at the visually offensive article of clothing. "We need go to shopping. I'll be home around four-thirty tomorrow to go shopping before dinner to get you something more…age-appropriate." She finished as she wrinkled her nose at the nightgown.

"Dinner?" Beverly asked.

"Yes. My friend and mentor invited us all to dinner to meet you both." Virginia rubbed her hands over her face again and sighed. "I can't look at that thing…" She said, still covering her face with one of her hands and using the other to make the same circular hand gesture. "It disturbs me. I'm disturbed. It has ruffles…God!" She took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Beverly said.

Virginia turned and walked into her bedroom, leaving a bewildered red head in her wake. After she shut her door, Virginia took off her uniform blouse and laid it over the back of the chair next to her door before sitting down to take off her socks. She stopped when she noticed Atticus standing on the other side of the bed with his head down, staring across the room. She followed his line of sight and saw the spirit standing on the other side of her bed by her closet. She sat back in her chair. "So, did she wear that kind of crap around you?"

_**A/N:**_ Chapter 7 is rated M and posted as Anachronism, Part 2.


End file.
